bit_heroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Events
This page catalogues special events in Bit Heroes. Cross-reference with Patch Notes. Christmas (2019) From the 12/19/2019 Patch Notes: * Visit Gramps each day this week to receive a special present! * All daily bonuses are tripled this week! * Items obtained: ** Day 1: 1 Stat Point, 1 Major Energy Potion, 50 gems ** Day 2: 1 Major Ticket Pouch, 40 Mount Guts, 40 Rune Fragment, 50 gems ** Day 3: Stockin (cosmetic pet), 1 Milk and Cookies, 10 Ginger Snaps, 1 Major Ticket Pouch, 1 Average Badge Pouch, 40 Component Cream, 40 Critter Jelly, 50 gems ** Day 4: 1 Coco, 1 Broccoli, 50 gems ** Day 5: 1 Major Ticket Pouch, 1 Major Energy Potion, 50 gems ** Day 6: 1 Stat Point, 50 Mount Guts, 40 Component Cream, 40 Critter Jelly, 50 Rune Fragment ** Day 7: 1 Bucgor, 1 Gold Pan, 1 Capture Rate Tome, 1 Super Potion, 1 Experience Tome, 1 Item Find Tome, 200 gems Thanksgiving (2019) From the 11/28/2019 patch notes: * Players can collect some free items this week from the townsfolk! Thank you for making this game so awesome! ** Items obtained: *** From Table: **** Gravy (Cosmetic Mount), 1 Stat Point *** From Turkey: **** Day 1: 1 Delicious Feast, 40 gems **** Day 2: 1 Can Of Peas, 40 gems **** Day 3: 1 Can Of Corn, 40 gems **** Day 4: 1 Can Of Ketchup, 40 gems **** Day 5: 1 Cranberry Sauce, 40 gems **** Day 6: 1 Stuffin', 40 gems Halloween (2019) Trick or Treat!! With the friendly townsfolk for some special rewards! Now until halloween ends! * Items obtained from NPCs: ** Bedesor (cosmetic crossbow/laser gun), 1 Green Candy (Dr. Faust Von Brainstein) ** Myerman Mask (cosmetic head), Myerman Body (cosmetic body), 1 Red Candy (Grampz) ** Pumpkito (cosmetic sword), Golozar (cosmetic offhand) (Nyxn) ** Blackjack (cosmetic staff), Freakaro Mask (cosmetic head)Both Quinn and Grent have the Freakaro cosmetics. You get the cosmetics from whichever you visit first., Freakaro Body (cosmetic body) (Quinn) ** Vlody (cosmetic pet), 1 Blue Candy (Prof. Haile) ** Sgt. Treyman Head (cosmetic head), Sgt. Treyman Body (cosmetic body) (Agnar) ** Rithyn Hair (cosmetic head), Rithyn Body (cosmetic body) (Derwin) ** Echette (cosmetic offhand), Porabaza (cosmetic head), 1 Red Candy (Ingrid) ** Ugmalker (cosmetic crossbow/laser gun), Moanyboany (cosmetic offhand), 1 Pink Candy (Ishmael) ** R.I.M (cosmetic offhand), Salemstaff (cosmetic staff) (Xaren) ** 1 Yellow Candy (Nikko) ** Lasyner Head (cosmetic head), Lasyner Body (cosmetic body) (Brenne) ** Freakaro Mask (cosmetic head), Freakaro Body (cosmetic body), Broccoli (Grent) ** Ameru Tome (cosmetic offhand), Nelerma Mask (cosmetic head), Nelerma Body (cosmetic body) (Grella) * Items obtained from Jack-o'-lanterns: ** Vampy Attire (cosmetic body)For those who haven't gotten it before., Slicked Vampy Hair (cosmetic head), 30 Rune Fragment ** Frosted Doughy Ring (cosmetic head), 30 Component Cream ** Spacecadet Uniform (cosmetic body), Lt. Logic (cosmetic head), 1 Broccoli ** Zany Suit (cosmetic body), Thing Face (cosmetic head), 1 Stat Point ** Adolescent Wolf (cosmetic body), Kool Wolf Mask (cosmetic head), 30 Mount Guts ** Hot Dog (cosmetic head), 1000 Seashells (on Fishing Island) ** Sheetman (cosmetic head), 1000 Seashells (on Fishing Island, again) * Items obtained from zombie pumpkin: ** Tridevilor (cosmetic spear), Belcebu Horns (cosmetic head), Belcebu Body (cosmetic body), Zombo Potion (cosmetic consumable) (on Fishing Island, again) Kong'iversary (2019) From the 9/27/2019 patch notes: * Happy 3 year Kongiversary heroes!! * There will be special limited time Kongiversary Bundles in the shop each day this week! * Each day this week a townsperson will be giving away something to heroes who talk with them! ** Items obtained: *** Day 1: 1 Super Potion, 1 Stat Reset (Grent) *** Day 2: 1 Rocket Skates, 1 Skeleton Key (Prof. Haile) *** Day 3: 200 Mount Guts, 100 gems (Quinn) *** Day 4: 2 Ticket Roll, 50 Critter Jelly (Brenne) *** Day 5: 2 Energy Pack, 50 Component Cream (Grampz) *** Day 6: 5 Kruby Krast (Ishmael) *** Day 7: 1 Bubblin' Cauldron (Legendary), 1 Customize (Derwin) * The standard shop rotation is heavily discounted this week! * The Bit Heroes 3 year anniversary fan art contest is now live and will last for 14 days! Click here to enter and you could win free gems! Happy Mobileversary (May 2019) From the 5/10/2019 patch notes: * Happy Mobileversary! This month marks 2 years of Bit Heroes on Android and IOS devices. Talk with the friendly townsfolk for some special rewards! ** Items obtained: Digito XL (cosmetic pet), 1 Legendary Enchant, 10 Croutons, 30 Regulator, Badges Jelly Cup, Shards Jelly Cup, Tickets Jelly Cup, Tokens Jelly Cup, Energy Jelly Cup, 5 Mount Candy (bait), 30 Rune Fragment, 30 Mount Guts, 1 Stat Point, 200 gems, 1000 Seashells, Super Scroll * +100% Experience, Item Find and Capture Rate has been added as a daily bonus for every day the next two weeks. * Higher discount sales will be appearing in the shop for the next two weeks! Easter (2019) From the 4/12/2019 Patch Notes: * All daily bonuses are doubled for the next two weeks. * Find a hidden egg in town each day for the next two weeks for a special reward! * Items obtained on the first week: ** Day 1: Beta-carrotene (cosmetic head), 1 Stat Point ** Day 2: 50 Regulator, 50 gems ** Day 3: Rabboz Earzoz (cosmetic head), 1 Stat Point ** Day 4: 50 Brainstem, 50 gems ** Day 5: Rabbod (cosmetic body), 1 Stat Point ** Day 6: 50 Micron Chipo, 50 gems ** Day 7: 1 Super Scroll, 2 Major Energy Potion From the 4/19/2019 Patch Notes: * Every Egg in town will appear for the entire week instead of one per day to help players access each egg. The previous week eggs will also reappear on the final day. * Items obtained on the second week: ** 10 Tubbo Boogies, 25 gems ** 10 Yeti Horn, 25 gems ** 10 Leafy Greens, 25 gems ** 10 Teddy, 25 gems ** Lilbun (cosmetic pet), 2 Average Badge Pouch, 50 gems ** Congestion (cosmetic head), 10 Component Cream, 25 gems ** Pollen (cosmetic accessory), 10 Critter Jelly, 25 gems Spellstone & Bit Heroes Cross Promotion (Dec 2018) This promotion was available on December 26, 2018 and ended on January 2, 2019. Players who have completed Luminis (Map 2), Mission 124 in Spellstone received these Bit Heroes goodies: *Crescent Sight (cosmetic head), Crescent Guard (cosmetic body), 1 Stat Point, 200 Gems. Full details here. Christmas (2018) From the 11/30/2018 Patch Notes: * All daily bonuses are doubled throughout the month of December. Happy Holidays! * Visit Grampz in town for a special winter gift! From the 12/14/2018 Patch Notes: * Holiday cheer is here! Collect free presents in town each day for the next 12 days! * Items obtained: ** Day 1: Dark Crintus Body (cosmetic body), Dark Crintus Head (cosmetic head), Mr. Frosto Body (cosmetic body), Mr. Frosto Head (cosmetic head), Major Energy Potion (+80 Energy) ** Day 2: Candy Cane (cosmetic accessory), 1 Stat Point, 40 gems ** Day 3: Turkey Leg (cosmetic sword/axe/spear/staff), Gingerbro (cosmetic pet), Major Ticket Pouch (+8 Tickets), 40 gems ** Day 4: Rudy Body (cosmetic body), Rudy Head (cosmetic head), 20 Mount Guts, 20 Rune Fragment ** Day 5: Stockin (cosmetic pet), Presents (cosmetic accessory), 25 Component Cream, 40 gems ** Day 6: Milk and Cookies (Capture Rate +50% for 24 hours), 10 Ginger Snaps, Average Badge Pouch (+5 Badges), 25 Critter Jelly ** Day 7: Prewbin Sweater (cosmetic body), Grumpis Body (cosmetic body), Grumpis Head (cosmetic head), Broccoli (Item Find, Exp, Gold Find and Movement Speed +75% for 24 hours) ** Day 8: Peter Sweater (cosmetic body), Peter Face (cosmetic head), Coco (cosmetic axe), 50 gems ** Day 9: Prewbin Hoodie (cosmetic body), Prewbin Face (cosmetic head), Jolly Blade (cosmetic sword), Major Ticket Pouch (+8 Tickets), Major Energy Potion (+80 Energy) **Day 10: Crintus Body (cosmetic body), Crintus Head (cosmetic head), Sack of Limbs (cosmetic accessory), Coal (cosmetic offhand), 50 gems **Day 11: Elfo Clothes (cosmetic body), Elfo Hood (cosmetic head), 20 Mount Guts, 20 Rune Fragment **Day 12: Snopes (cosmetic pet), 1 Stat Point, 25 Component Cream, 25 Critter Jelly Thanksgiving (2018) From the 11/16/2018 patch notes: * Collect free gifts in town each day for the next 7 days! ** Items obtained: *** Day 1: Gravy (Cosmetic Mount), 1 Stat Point *** Day 2: Sun Hat (Cosmetic Head), Delicious Feast, 40 gems *** Day 3: Pilgrim Coat (Cosmetic Body), Can Of Peas (+200 energy), 40 gems *** Day 4: Pilgrim Bonnet (Cosmetic Head), Can Of Corn (+20 badges), 40 gems *** Day 5: Pilgrim Dress (Cosmetic Body), Can Of Ketchup (+20 tickets), 40 gems *** Day 6: Gobbz (Cosmetic Pet), Cranberry Sauce (+8 shards), 40 gems *** Day 7: Stuffin' (+20 tokens), 40 gems * Note: You won't get new cosmetics (except mount) if you have gotten them already from last year. Kongregate/Extra Life (2018) Anyone who donated to Kongregate's Extra Life fundraiser received Extra Life-exclusive cosmetics. * Donations of $5 will get you the cosmetic wings and pet. * Donations of $10 will get you the wings, pet, and also a cosmetic armor set. Halloween (2018) From the 10/26/2018 patch notes: * Halloween is here! Trick or treat with the friendly townsfolk for some special rewards! **Items obtained from NPCs: *** 1 Yellow Candy, 40 gems (Ishmael) *** 1 Yellow Candy, 40 gems (Ingrid) *** Toga Virilis, Attika Wreath, 1 Red Candy (Grent) *** Spacecadet Uniform, Lt. Logic, 1 Pink Candy (Prof. Haile) *** 1 Legendary Enchant, 40 gems (Derwin) *** Frosted Doughy Ring, 1 Green Candy (Grampz) *** Zany Suit, Thing Face, 1 Pink Candy (Nikko) *** Sheetman, 1 Broccoli (Quinn) *** Dr. Bitgood, Sweet Bit O' Mine, 1 Blue Candy (Nyxn) *** 1 Green Candy, 40 gems (Xaren) *** Wicken Robes, Witch Hat, 1 Red Candy (Brenne) *** 1 Blue Candy, 40 gems (Agnar) *** 1000 Seashell, 40 gems (Grella on Fishing Island) ** Items obtained from Jack-o'-lanterns: *** Reason for Living, 1 Stat Point *** Inflatable Sumo Suit, Sumo Cap, 30 Rune Fragment *** Vampy Attire, Slicked Vampy Hair, 30 Component Cream *** Adolescent Wolf, Kool Wolf Mask, 30 Critter Jelly *** Furry Catfit, Cat Ears Duh, 30 Mount Guts *** Lucha Libre Tights, Lucha Libre Mask, 1 Broccoli (Fishing Island) *** Hot Dog, 1 Stat Point (Fishing Island) Kong'iversary (2018) From the 8/31/2018 patch notes: * Happy Kongiversary! Talk with the friendly townsfolk for some special rewards! ** Items obtained: 1 Stat ResetRare Consumable, reset your stat points, 1 Legendary Enchant, 5 Jelly Donut, Badges Jelly Cup, Shards Jelly Cup, Tickets Jelly Cup, Tokens Jelly Cup, Energy Jelly Cup, 5 Mount Candy (bait), 20 Rune Fragment, 20 Mount Guts, 1 Stat Point, 200 gems, 1000 SeashellsTalk to Grella in Fishing area, Super ScrollTalk to Jopo (orange jelly Opo) in main area * Each day this month will have a sale in the shop at a cheaper value than normal. * All daily bonuses are doubled throughout the month of September. Happy Kong'iversary! Happy Mobileversary (May 2018) From the 5/4/2018 patch notes: * Happy Mobileversary! This month marks 1 year of Bit Heroes on Android and IOS devices. Talk with the friendly townsfolk for some special rewards! ** Items obtained: Digito (cosmetic pet), 1 Legendary Enchant, 5 Jelly Donut, Badges Jelly Cup, Shards Jelly Cup, Tickets Jelly Cup, Tokens Jelly Cup, Energy Jelly Cup, 5 Mount Candy (bait), 20 Rune Fragment, 20 Mount Guts, 1 Stat Point, 200 gems, 1000 Seashells, Super ScrollTalk to Shroogle (purple jelly Shrump) in main area * Each day this month will have a sale in the shop at a cheaper value than normal. * All daily bonuses are doubled throughout the month of May. Happy Mobileversary! Christmas (2017) From the 12/1/2017 patch notes: * All daily bonuses are doubled throughout the month of December. Happy Holidays! * Visit Grampz in town for a special winter gift! From the 12/15/2017 patch notes: * Holiday cheer is here! Collect free presents in town each day for the next 12 days! See Christmas (2017) for details. Thanksgiving (2017) From the developer: * Available for the next two days - find all McGobblesteins in town for some special goodies and check out the shop for our Black Friday deals! See Thanksgiving (2017) for details. Kongregate/Extra Life (Nov 2017) Anyone who donated to Kongregate's Extra Life fundraiser received a cosmetic set of wings and halo plus a cosmetic dice pet. Halloween (2017) From the 10/31/2017 patch notes: * Halloween is here! Trick or treat with the friendly townsfolk for some special rewards! * 15% off everything in the shop for the next 3 days! * Doubled daily bonuses for the next 3 days! See Halloween (2017) for details. Kong'iversary (2017) The Kong'iversary was a week-long event to celebrate Bit Heroes' first anniversary on Kongregate. The Kong'iversary ran from 2017-09-30 to 2017-10-06. From the 9/30/2017 patch notes: * Celebrating Bit Heroes one year anniversary of being on Kongregate! * All daily bonuses are doubled for this week! * New sales will be appearing every day this week! See Kong'iversary (2017) for details. Two Million Accounts Celebration (July 2017) From the 7/28/2017 patch notes: * Celebrating over two million accounts! Login each day for the next 7 days to collect a unique Eluria Cosmetic item! Google Play Pre-registration (April 2017) The pre-registration period was open from 2017-04-27 to 2017-05-10. Players in regions that already had access to the Bit Heroes mobile beta could not pre-register. From the errata: * Bit Heroes is now available for pre-registration on Google Play. Players who pre-register receive the Droid pet cosmetic, 10 PvP tickets, 100 Energy, 100 Gems, and 10000 Gold. Easter (April 2017) From the 4/16/2017 patch notes: * A new easter Pet Egg will be available in the shop this week. This egg can contain any of the defense or offense pets for 20% off. * All players that login during this week will receive the Lilbun pet cosmetic. A Bit of Holiday Cheer (Christmas 2016) "A Bit of Holiday Cheer" was the 2016 Christmas event, which ran from 2016-12-16 to 2016-12-26. From the 12/16/2016 patch notes: * "A Bit of Holiday Cheer" event has started! * 10 day holiday countdown, with each day bringing something new. See A Bit of Holiday Cheer (2016) for details. Notes Category:Other